Kubz Scouts
Robert Jay Perez, (Born April 28th, 1987 27) known on YouTube as Jay from the Kubz Scouts or simply Jay is a half Filipino and half American YouTuber who became famous because of his video series called Yandere Simulator Myths. He is also a Let's Player and a comedian, who makes challenge videos of the games he plays that his viewers send to him. About Born in Virginia, Jay lived in Japan for over ten years before living in California. Played Games *'Yandere Simulator'- Plays myths and mods about the game *'Night in the Woods'- Currently playing *'Bendy and the Ink Machine'- Currently playing *'Persona 3'- Played the Series *'Persona 4'- Played the Series *'Persona 5'- Currently playing *'Life is Strange'- Played the series *'Kindergarden'- played the story and myths about the game *'60 seconds'- plays challenge videos suggested by his fans *'Hello Neighbour'- played myths *'Bully'- Played the Series *'Franbow'- Played the series *'Southpark- stick of truth'- Played the series *'Beyond Two Souls'- Played the series *'The Walking Dead' *'The Wolf Among Us' *'The Witches House' History The name "Kubz Scouts" was the idea of Jay's girlfriend and the other founder of the channel, Nini Hebron. She handles the streams on Twitch and manages the Instagram account. Jay once said that he's part of the Kubz Scouts community and he's not the Kubz Scouts; he doesn't want people to call him by that name. The channel hit 1 million subscribers on September 8, 2016. The Kubz Scouts also has a backup account called BACKUPZ ACCOUNT . Originally, 'Backupz account' was Jay's first channel, before he got community strikes for the content in one of his videos. Another strike would've forced him to stop using his account because of a game called 'Date Ariane' which as well, brought about the channel's popularity. Jay was made to avoid playing the dating sim game, because of the threat to his channel and lost a lot of subscribers because of this. Jay had considered shutting down his channel because the strikes as well, that put a limit to how long his videos would be. He then created the channel 'Kubz Scouts' in September 2014, though uploaded videos in November because few people who were subscribed to his old channel, chose to see his new channel. His channel grew through different games. On May 2nd 2015, when Jay started uploading the game Yandere Simulator, that became one of the most popular series on his channel. In addition, his channel grew because of some of his videos of Akinator. In July 2015, Jay started a series called 60 Seconds, which became his second most popular series on his channel. In August, Jay started playing Catherine, however wasn't as popular as other series he uploaded. It introduced him to Atlus's games such as Persona 3 and 4. Since the growth of his channel, Jay's channel has focused more on stealth, decision making and horror games, such as the Walking Dead, The Last of Us and Beyond Two Souls. Trivia *Jay was born in Virginia, but he lives in San Diego, California. *He is half Filipino, but he only been to the Phillippines about 3 or 4 times. *Jay has lived in Japan for over 10 years https://twitter.com/JayKubzScouts/status/854582838963838976. He lived on a military base, because his parents were in the military. *One of Jay's hobbies is basketball. *His favorite game he played on the channel is Catherine. *Jay's favourite YouTubers are: Gloomygames, Theanimeman, Dashiegames, Jacksepticeye, James Rolfe, JSE, Angry Video Game Nerd Pewdiepie *He's been together with Nini for 7 years now. *He also said he had played the Cello and was the first seat out of three other cello players. *He is Also Known As "THAT DUDE" Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers